


Her Vampire

by shybob



Series: Spike's Slayers [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 07 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybob/pseuds/shybob
Summary: Dawn was Chosen after her 18th birthday when Buffy and Faith were killed.  A friendship between slaying partners develops into something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Inspired by Brighid 
> 
> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all associated characters are property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, United Paramount Network, and Fox Television. This work is not for profit, and no ownership of aforementioned copyrighted material implied, nor any infringement intended.

*          *          *

**PROLOGUE**

"Spike!" Dawn called to the unconscious vampire again. He had been knocked out by the slimy gray hell-beast that now advanced on the Slayer. She turned her attention back to the demon. "You'll be sorry for that, you asshole!" Dawn threw a punch that connected solidly. The demon's head rocked from the strike. _Yay for me. He's not so tough._ Then the demon's blow knocked her to her knees.

The demon swung at Dawn again, but she was already rolling backwards in a somersault. She came up on her feet, facing it. She moved forward to attack again. Step, step, jump. Front snap kick! And another. Then, as Dawn launched a roundhouse punch at the demon, it stepped in closer to her. The demon gripped her in a bear hug as Dawn's fist sailed harmlessly past its malformed ear. Dawn tried not to panic as the thing tried to smother her against its slime-coated chest. She flailed ineffectively, and fought back a scream as the demon dragged her to the ground.

Dawn's vision was starting to gray out from lack of air when she heard a gasp from the creature, and the crushing grip loosened. Then the demon's weight was gone, and she looked up into the golden eyes of one very pissed off blonde vampire. Spike proceeded to pull his dagger out of the monster's back.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

Dawn's eyes flashed. "I didn't think you were going to go all Giles, and get knocked unconscious."

Spike resisted the urge to grind his teeth. "Well, you still shouldn't've been rollin' around with it on the ground."

"Hmph." The Slayer turned and flounced off in the direction of home.

 _Bloody Summers women!_ Spike started of after the brunette. _She's nineteen, and can't decide whether to act_ _thirteen or t_ _hirty._

Dawn walked home, thoughts centered on the vampire that followed her. Her first non-manufactured memories of Spike centered on her crush on an older, unobtainable man. Those feelings had matured into respect and admiration for a soulless monster that made it his mission in life to protect her. After Buffy jumped from the tower, Spike had looked after Dawn because of his promise to the fallen Slayer. But over time that resolve had faded, and Spike looked after Dawn because of the person she had become, not because she was someone’s little sister. A strong link had been forged between the two of them. Then Buffy returned. The Slayer became intimate with Spike, eventually even returning his love, only to be taken away from him again less than a year later.

With Buffy gone forever, Spike had again made Dawn the center of his world. And as the new Slayer, Dawn needed all the help she could get. And a blonde, souled vampire that worshipped the ground she walked on had provided it. More than a year of daily life together and nightly patrolling had welded them into a superbly matched team.

*          *          *

Spike looked at the closed bathroom door. "Nibblet?"

"Go away Spike, I'm not decent."

"Can I just talk from here then?"

Dawn sank lower into the tub, trying to ignore the vampire on the other side of the door. _He can be so damned annoying sometimes!_

"Are you alright pet?"

"Yes, Spike, I'm bloody well fine." _For almost being suffocated to death. And slimed._

"Right, then." A pause. "I'd like to talk to you downstairs when you're finished."

"Fine." The Slayer wriggled her toes in the hot water. _He can wait 'til I'm good and pruney._

*          *          *

Forty minutes later a much more relaxed and waterlogged Dawn walked into the kitchen. Spike was cutting pieces out of an apple with his dagger, and eating them one at a time.

Dawn wrinkled her nose. "I hope you washed that off."

"The apple?" Spike put another slice into his mouth.

"No, the dagger you use to kill demons."

Spike smiled. "Of course, luv."

They had a give-and-take relationship. Dawn knew that no matter how much Spike yelled at her, it was because he was concerned for her safety. And she yelled back. They had arguments, they got angry, they forgave each other. Dawn was his world, and she knew it. She was the only one left Spike really cared about. He got along well enough with Xander and Willow, they weren't his reason to keep on living. That position was held by a millennia-old former Key, the oldest girl ever called to be the Slayer.

Spike continued on a different train of thought. "I was thinkin' that you might want to study fighting somewhere."

There was a pause while Dawn tried to wrap her mind around what Spike had said. "But I train with you!"

"Yeah, Bit. And look where it got you tonight."

"Spike-"

"Now you punch and kick like a champ, don't get me wrong, but I was thinking more along the lines of you learning some roly-poly ground fighting."

Dawn's head was flooded with images of the time Willow had dragged her to watch an all-female mud wrestling contest. "Eew!"

Spike looked shocked. "Nothing nasty, pet. I meant that Brazilian stuff you hear about. I think it might help you out."

Dawn's hesitation was so brief it might not have existed. "Okay, Spike. I'll check it out. But if there's any pudding or oil or mud involved, I'm outtie."

"Fine, pet." Spike focused on carving his apple again. _Gonna talk to the witch and see what the hell kind of things has she been doing with Dawn._

*          *          *

**PART 1**

The current Scoobies sat around the table in the Magic Box. Dawn looked around, surveying her family. Giles was jotting some notes down before the "official meeting" started. Willow sat with a thousand-yard stare on her face. Dawn frowned. Willow had gotten much better after killing Warren (followed by a stint in a psych ward), but she still spaced out on a regular basis. Xander reached over and rubbed the back of Willow’s hand. A small smile spread across her face as she focused on her childhood friend. Dawn turned her attention to Spike. She saw him watching the interaction between Xander and Willow. Spike finally looked over at Dawn and she smiled when his eyes met hers.

Spike figured they ought to get the show on the road. "So, Rupert, what's the word from the Council of Peepers?"

Giles resisted the urge to clean his glasses. "You mean, what do they think of the fact that the current Slayer is living in the same house as William the Bloody, killer of two Slayers?"

"Yeah, mate. More or less."

"Nothing of note, Spike. And it would be rather difficult for them to form an opinion on the matter, as they have yet to be notified."

Spike slouched back in his chair, and his expression darkened. "Oh, so I'm still the black sheep of the family."

"Quite the contrary, Spike. I felt that relating your attachment to Dawn would only serve to increase their scrutiny of her. Is that something you want?"

"No, Rupert. Quite right. Sorry I snapped at you."

Giles smiled. _Yes, a vampire that apologizes for being rude. What a terrible threat to the Slayer._ "Not a problem, old chap."

The meeting continued. They'd started with a regular schedule shortly after Willow got out of the hospital. Giles felt regular contact with all the group members would be good practice whether or not there was an imminent apocalypse. He hoped that it would serve to center the group after Buffy's death, and it had. The meetings had become a social event above and beyond the exchange of information. Willow often baked cookies and once, during a very slow week, Xander and Dawn had staged a sock puppet show.

The only one who refused to come was Anya. She ran the shop during the day, and donated necessary items "at cost" to the cause, but she refused to be anywhere near Xander. She made it a point of being gone by the time the Scoobies usually showed up.

After almost an hour of discussion, Spike began to grow restless. "So, Watcher, nothin' makin' end of the world noises, then?"

"That's correct Spike. However, if you and Dawn could extend your patrols out into the woods once a week or so, I would appreciate it."

Spike exchanged glances with Dawn, who shrugged. "Sure, mate. Not a problem."

"If there's nothing else, then..." The end of Giles' statement was lost in the general scraping of chairs on the floor and organizing of bags and jackets. Giles smiled as he watched his children file out into the night on their way home. _What a long way we've all come. If someone had told me years ago that I'd be helping a mystically conceived Slayer, a vampire, a witch, and a carpenter protect the world I'd have laughed in his bloody face._ Giles shut off the lights and stepped outside to lock the door. _And now, I can't imagine life without them._

*          *          *

Spike sat on the couch, holding a small volume of demonology. He had lost his focus on the text that Giles had given him several days earlier at the meeting. _Dawn's usually home by now._ Spike looked up from his book as the object of his thoughts came in the front door. "So how was your fightin' class, bit? Was everyone rolling around like a bunch of monkeys?"

The Slayer rolled her eyes. "No, Spike. I'm doing Brazilian jiu jitsu, not Capoera. Class was okay. I mostly worked out with Bill." Dawn's first class had resulted in her choking one student unconscious and hyper-extending the arm of another. The instructor decided that she could handle herself well enough to train with the Wednesday night--mostly male--intermediate class.

The Slayer threw her leather coat on the couch and walked towards the stairs. "I'm beat, Spike. Anything we've gotta do tonight?"

"No, luv. I made a sweep while you were in class."

"Alright, Spike. See you in the morning."

*          *          *

Spike was out of bed and sprinting towards Dawn's room while her scream still hung in the air. He slammed the door open with such force that the doorknob punched a hole in the wall. Spike relaxed somewhat when he saw that Dawn was not in physical danger, but suffering a nightmare. He quickly crossed to her bed, and held her shoulders while he called her name. "Nibblet, wake up. Dawn!"

Dawn's breath caught and her eyes flew open. "Spike! Oh God. You saved me."

"Wasn't nothing, you were only having a nightmare."

"No. I mean before. I was dreaming about the slimy demon we fought last week. It was smothering me and you killed it."

Spike's mouth twitched towards a smile. "You'd have gotten him in another minute. No second-rate demon can keep you down."

Dawn sat up in bed and leaned to hug Spike. As the covers slid down he noticed that she wore one of his old black t-shirts to sleep in, and apparently nothing else. He tensed for a fraction of a second, then relaxed as the Slayer's arms wrapped around him. He returned the hug, but was distracted by the feeling of her nipples poking him through the thin fabric of the t-shirt.

"Spike?"

"Yeah, Bite-size?"

"Could you, ya know, sleep in here tonight?"

Spike's mind quit functioning. "Well, er, you see, that is..."

"Spike, we're both adults, and-"

Spike was up and off the bed as fast as his vampiric speed would allow. "I'll see you in the morning, Dawn!" He was out of the room before she could blink.

Dawn thought of calling him a coward, but she figured it would do more harm than good. The Slayer sat there angry and frustrated. She was a healthy young woman with needs. And she loved Spike. Dawn knew he loved her as well, but figured that he couldn't handle the thought of her like that because of Buffy.

Dawn lay back down. _What would he be like in bed?_ The thought had crossed her mind more than once over the last year. Her hand traced circles through the t-shirt over her stomach. _Would he be very slow and gentle?_ Her hand moved lower down her stomach. Her fingertips traced the edge of her panties. _How would his hand feel?_ Dawn felt herself getting wet at the thought of him. She slid her fingers under the elastic and traced the outer ridge of her lips. "Oh. Spike." Slowly but firmly Dawn slid a finger into herself. Wetness coated her finger, and she pumped it in and out with determination. After a few minutes she pulled out, then tweaked her fingertip across her clit. "Oh God, Spike." Faster and faster she rubbed herself until she felt the edge approach. "Spike!"

Not very far away, in Joyce's old room, a very wide-awake vampire lay in bed with a raging erection. He stared at the ceiling as the sound of Dawn's orgasm reached his ears. _That chit will be the death of me yet!_

*          *          *

Spike stood in a sunlight field. He cringed, and started to run for the shade of the trees dozens of yards away. He would never make it...but he wasn't burning. _What the blazes?_

Some distance off a blanket was spread, covered with a picnic fit for a king. And at the edge of the blanket sat a blonde goddess.

"Buffy!"

"Hello, William."

"Where the bloody hell are we?"

"Not quite. Can't you guess?"

"Not..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Buffy smirked at him. "Not quite. But did you think that hanging around with Slayers and working for Team Good Guys wouldn't have some effect?"

"A Slayer dream?"

"Yeah, sort of. Course, you're not a Slayer, but the PTB were willing to make allowances on behalf of my valuable services, yadda yadda. Sandwich?" She held out a hoagie filled with very rare roast beef and cheddar.

"No thank you. But why the dream?"

"I needed to tell you something." Buffy's tone was serious.

Spike became agitated. "If it's about Dawn, look. It ain't-"

"It is." Buffy smiled at his horrified expression. "But it's okay. Relax. I lived, and you loved me. I died, and you mourned me. But get over it. I'm in a better place. And what I want now is for you and my sister to be happy. Whatever it takes. A Slayer once told me 'Love, give, forgive.' I'm telling you, 'live and be happy.'"

A voice floated from somewhere beyond the edge of the meadow. "Buffy?"

Spike's jaw dropped. "Is that..."

"Of course, silly." Buffy turned and called over her shoulder "Be there in a minute, Mom!" She looked at Spike again. "I've gotta go."

"Buffy wait! Tell Joyce...tell mum I miss her."

"Yes, William."

Spike looked uncomfortable for a second. He looked at his feet, not daring to meet her eyes while he asked the next question. "And the other bird?"

Buffy laughed. "Faith? Yeah, she's in heaven, too. She's fine. We're fine." She paused and looked at him pointedly. "I want you to be fine."

"I love you Buffy."

"I know. I love you too. Now go take care of the Slayer."

*          *          *

**PART 2**

Spike was sitting in the kitchen the next morning when he heard the Slayer bouncing down the stairs. _Least she's in a good mood._ "Morning, Dawn."

"Hey Spike. What's for breakfast?" Dawn smiled as he looked at her over the newspaper, cup of tea in one hand.

"What would you like?"

"Fried potatoes, scrambled eggs, and bacon would be great."

Spike grinned. "Ah, the breakfast of triple-bypass candidates everywhere."

"Actually, if I eat it, it'll be the breakfast of Slayers and Keys."

"Ta, pet. You mix the juice."

Dawn started her appointed task. "So, are we still going to train at the Magic Box today?"

"Of course. You'll need to burn off all the calories from this breakfast. Don't need you looking like your friend Emily."

Dawn turned to face him. "Hey, Emily isn't fat. She's big-boned."

"Luv, the dinosaurs are big boned. That chit is fat."

Dawn tried not to laugh. "Okay, maybe a little, but don't make fun of her. She's nice."

"I know, pet. Wouldn't dream of it."

Dawn put the juice on the table. _At least he's not all freaked out about what happened last night._

*          *          *

Spike and Dawn finished their workout in the training room. Between her ground-fighting classes at the dojo and working with Spike on integrating the techniques into her own fighting style, Dawn was becoming a much more well-rounded fighter. The two toweled off while Dawn regaled Spike with latest drama from her friends' lives.

"So anyway, Janice said that Brad had told her that he had to work last Friday, but actually went to the movies with Felicia. And then he tried to tell Mandy-" Dawn was cut short by Spike's towel hitting her in the face.

"Sorry, bit. Was aiming for the straw dummy." He grinned.

"That's...hey!" The dummy was at least ten feet away. Dawn stepped towards Spike and tried to rub her towel in his face.

"Hey! Keep that smelly towel out of my face, you daft-"

Momentarily distracted by the towel, Spike failed to see the takedown coming, and ended up on his back. Dawn sat astride his chest, and pinned Spike's arms above his head. "Hey, blood breath, my towel does not smell."

"Yeah, it does, but only of roses and sunshine." Spike's grin was enormous.

"Alright funny guy." Dawn leaned forward, then paused. Spike's grin faded. Dawn's heart raced as she looked into his eyes. Very slowly, she leaned forward again. Spike raised his head to meet her partway. Their mouths met, and Dawn knew nothing except what she could feel where their bodies touched at hands, lips, and thighs.

"Hey, all. I brought donuts for...holy fuck!" Xander nearly dropped the box of Krispy Kremes as he opened the door to the training room. He immediately turned and raced from the room.

Dawn leapt off Spike and chased Xander. Spike got up more slowly and followed with a set expression on his face. Out in the shop, Xander was pacing. He looked at Spike, anger flushing his face. "No, no, no! Not again!"

Dawn stared at him. "Xander, don't be like this."

"I will not accept you and that...that thing!"

"Nibblet, Maybe we shouldn't..."

"Shut up, Spike!" This in stereo from Xander and Dawn.

Spike closed his eyes. Xander's comments had taken him back over a year, to the debacle with Anya. Dawn folded her arms and glared at Xander. "Xander, you're like a brother to me."

"Dawnie, don't-"

"But you are NOT my father. You don't get to say who I can and can't have in my life. What am I, Xander?"

"You're Dawn."

"What AM I, Xander?"

"You're a confused nineteen year old who has a crush on a monster."

"No. I'm the Slayer. Don't you get it? I don't get to have the normal life that you all want for me. I'll live my life the way I want, and that means having Spike in it. God, Xander. How long has he been a Scooby? How many apocalypses has he stopped? Just how many times does Spike have to save my life before he's good enough for me?"

Xander had the good grace to look ashamed. He slumped into a chair. "I just want you to have a normal life."

Spike finally spoke up. "Me too, Harris. Me too. But she doesn't get to. She's been dealt a crappy hand, and I'll do whatever she wants to help her deal with it, alright?" Spike looked from Xander to Dawn, then back again. Dawn's frown lessened a little.

Xander stood abruptly. "Fine, but don't expect me to like it." He stormed out.

*          *          *

"See you at home, Dawn." Spike closed the door of the shop and stepped into the night. He tensed when he noticed someone standing in the shadows. Relaxed minutely when he saw it was Xander. "Harris."

"Spike, I don't get it." His tone was puzzled, not angry. "Just what is it with you and Summers women?"

Spike thought for a second. "Don't rightly know, mate. I have no idea how they can accept me after all the evil crap I've done. It's part of what makes 'em special, I reckon."

Xander stepped closer. "Yeah, that's what I figured, too. Fuck it. Just know this Spike: you hurt her, I won't dust you. You'll last a long time while I work you over."

Spike grinned. "Glad to see you've got Dawn's best interests at heart. Want to go get a drink at the Bronze?"

Xander looked at Spike for a few seconds, then matched the other's grin. "How 'bout Willy's?"

"Sure." Spike turned to face the building. He sensed Dawn just inside the door, and knew she had listened to the conversation. "Bit, I'll be home late. Don't wait up."

A muffled voice came through the door. "Okay Spike. Stay out of trouble."

_That's my girl._

*          *          *

A vampire and a human sat in a crypt, both thoroughly plastered. They ended up at Spike's old place after being kicked out of Willy's at closing time. Fortunately, Spike had managed to 'rescue' a nearly full bottle from behind the bar.

"And Harris?"

"Yeah, Blondie?"

"How you doin'?"

"Don't need any more booze, if that's what you're askin'."

"Naw, mate. How's it workin' out with you and Red?"

"Spike..." Xander's voice trailed off in a warning.

"Just askin'. Tryin' to be all friendly-like."

"You know Spike, you were responsible for some serious bad shit when you locked us up in the factory a few years back. Our lives got screwed up big-time."

"I know. Buffy told me, way back when. That's kind of what I wanted to talk about."

"How's that?"

"I spoke to her."

Xander opened his eyes and looked at Spike. "Now, either you need to lay off the stuff, or you need to pass me the bottle."

"Fair 'nough." Spike passed over the remainder of their booty liberated from Willy's. "Dreamed about her last week."

"I so don't need to hear about that, Spike."

"Not like that, you nit! Some kind of reverse Slayer dream. Buffy told me that she was in heaven, and happy. She said she wanted me and Dawn happy."

"I don't believe it."

"I didn't quite either, at first. But Xander, Buffy said that Faith's there, too."

"Fuck you, Spike!" The nearly empty bottle smashed only a few inches from the vampire's head.

Spike didn't even flinch. "Look mate, I ain't doin' this to torture you. I just thought you'd want to know. That she made it." Spike mumbled something under his breath.

"What's that, Spike?"

"I said, I thought you'd be happy for her."

"I am. I just, you know, wish Faith was still here."

"Me too," Spike agreed.

Xander began to laugh. "Yeah, right! I thought she bugged the fuck out of you."

"That was in Buffy's body, before she changed. We got along when she came back. She was good people."

"I know, Spike. I know."

"I was just thinkin' that if Buffy wanted me to be happy, then Faith would want you to be happy, too."

Silence reigned in the crypt for several minutes before Xander replied. "Thanks, Spike."

*          *          *

**PART 3**

"Oh no you don't." Dawn and Spike had been chasing the Moga'a demon through one of Sunnydale's smaller cemeteries, and Dawn was the first to catch up. "No escaping for ugly demons." Dawn tackled the creature from behind, and they went down in a heap. Spike raced towards the two struggling on the grass.

The creature tried to claw Dawn while they rolled on the ground. She grabbed its wrist with both hands, then spun on the ground. She planted one foot against the side of the demon's neck, and her other foot in its armpit. The Slayer leaned back and pushed with both legs. A wet popping sound was accompanied by a scream from the demon, as its arm was wrenched from its body. Spike stopped in his tracks, mouth hanging open.

Both the Moga'a and the Slayer got to their feet, the girl holding the monster's arm that had been ripped from its body. The demon swiped at Dawn with its remaining arm. Dawn reversed her grip on the demon's severed arm to grasp it like a baseball bat. A heavy, green, bloody, demon arm-shaped baseball bat. She swung for the demon's head, and knocked the Moga'a off his feet. It landed on the ground several yards away with the side of its head caved in.

"Bloody hell! What in the holy shite was that?"

Dawn turned to him and grinned. "One of the guys at the dojo said that the ultimate victory was to rip someone's arm off and beat him to death with it."

"Wankers. I thought they'd be all 'true warriors never need to fight.'"

Dawn flopped to the ground, and looked up at him. "Naw, these guys know shit happens. That's why you sent me to train there, remember?"

"Yeah, Bit. I just don't figure any of them blokes thought you coulda actually DONE it. But bloody well done, no mistake."

"Thanks, Spike." Dawn batted her eyelashes at him. "Now go get the shovel out of the car so we can bury this sucker."

It took over an hour for Spike and Dawn to find a suitable location, bury the demon, and get back home. They had each gone to their own bathrooms for the ritual post-slayage cleanup. Spike now lay on his queen-sized bed, covered only in a towel around his waist. He stared up at the ceiling, going over the events of the evening in his mind. And the kiss yesterday at the Magic Box. The sound of Dawn's shower down the hall took Spike's thoughts in a predictable direction.

 _When the hell did she go and get all growed up?_ He was so lost in thought that he was not aware that the sound of the shower had stopped. Several minutes later there was a quiet knock at his door.

"Come in." Spike hadn't considered his state of near undress until Dawn walked in, with only a blood-red teddy on.

Dawn approached the vampire. "Spike."

"Dawn." His voice sounded strange in his ears. Spike sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. He hoped the change in his position disguised the effect she was having on him.

Dawn swallowed. "Look, I just wanted to say thanks for always being there for me. And I also wanted to say that, well..." She hesitated.

Spike looked up at her from his perch at the edge of the bed. "Dawn, I have something to tell you."

Both spoke at the same instant. "I love you."

Time blurred for Spike. Dawn was on him, then they were both naked. Somehow they managed to get under the covers without disentangling their embrace. And then he was over her, entering Dawn while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Dawn. Mmm. Beautiful, you're beautiful. And so bloody hot. I can feel you. You feel...mmm." He set a rhythm that the brunette beneath him matched.

Dawn ran her fingers through the vampire's short hair, and looked into his eyes as he thrust into her. "Oh. Oh. Spike. Please. Bite me."

Spike’s eyes widened in shock. "Dawn, don't say that! You don't know-"

Dawn arched up into him and licked his neck. She whispered into his ear. "Spike, I'm yours. Claim me."

Spike continued to thrust into her. Her words almost sent him over the edge.

"Spike. I need you. Bite me, please!" Dawn bit him on the neck at the same time she clawed him on the back with her full set of nails.

Spike roared and changed into game face as he felt the blood on his back. He thrust into her again, and at the same time sank his fangs into her neck.

"Uhhh. Uhhh. OOOHHH!" Dawn came with a convulsive shudder. Spike followed a moment later with a roar. Gasping for unneeded air, Spike rolled off of her and onto his side.

Spike's face shifted back to human while blood from the nail gouges ran down his back. He looked over at his love. "Dawn, you shouldn't have done that."

"Spike, don't be such a coward. Would you ever hurt me?"

"Of course not, but-"

"Spike, we belong to each other. For all your soul, your demon still wanted to claim me, didn't it?"

Spike nodded.

"And you wanted to, also?"

He nodded again.

"Then what are you ashamed of? I wanted it. Didn't I ask you to bite me? Didn't you feel me come?"

"Yeah, luv."

"Then don't get all broody on me. You're better that that. I'm the Slayer. I got off on that as much as you did."

"Okay. But let's see if I can make you feel good without biting."

Dawn smiled at him. "Are you up for it, lover?"

"Oh, I'm definitely 'up.' You have that effect on me. Want to try something else?"

"Definitely. We've got all night." And it was the early hours of the morning before they both fell into an exhausted, blissful sleep.

*          *          *

Dawn woke up the next morning to kisses tracing along her arm. "Mmm. Spike." She turned to face him. "What time is it?"

"After ten, my love. How are you feeling?" Spike slid his hand along her body, tracing the curve of her hip.

Dawn smiled at him. "Great. A little sore, but after all we did...wow. So, great."

"Good. I'm glad." After a moment Spike's expression became troubled. "Dawn, about last night. I don't want that to become a habit."

"What? The mind-blowing orgasms?"

"No, the...biting. I don't want that to become a regular thing."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yes, Spike. We'll only do it for special orgasm occasions."

"Grrr." Spike growled and began to tickle her mercilessly.

Dawn's squeals could be heard outside in the warm morning sun. In the yard next door, Mrs. O'Mally weeded her garden for all she was worth. _Young people today! No sense of shame!_

*          *          *

**EPILOGUE**

Three heroes sat on a bus bench near Main Street on a cool spring night. Tired and injured, but victorious. Each sat quietly, resting before the walk home. Xander looked at Spike and Dawn, who had linked hands. _Got to admit, they really do seem good for each other. Who'd a thunk it?_

Spike caught Xander's look, and grinned at him. _Never figured I could be so happy again. Doesn't matter what comes next, or where we go, long as I've got Dawn._ He hummed a few bars of something. Xander joined in.

Dawn looked over at them. "Shut it off, you two. No more singing for the Scoobies. Couldn't get that song out of my head for weeks."

Xander suppressed a shudder. Spike smirked at Dawn. "Sorry, Lil' Bit. 'Sides, it ain't the same without Ripper along for the chorus."

Dawn shook her head unbelievingly. _Great. Out of all the souled, evil-fighting vampires in the world, I get the one that's the comedian._ She got to her feet slowly. "You jokers ready to go?"

Spike stood and stretched. "Yeah, luv, let's go home."

 

FIN

*          *          *


End file.
